


A World Without Colour

by AMonsterCalls (orphan_account)



Series: The Adventures of the Spider Verse [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Lonely Noir, Noir? Emotions? ... yes, Peni Parker Needs a Hug, Peni is a Sweetheart, Peter Benjamin Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peni Parker, They get a hug, too many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AMonsterCalls
Summary: Peni in Spider-Noir’s universe.This is the story you’ve heard a thousand times before, but this time, I’m writing it. Because everything I write is better, obviously. (If you did not catch the sarcasm dripping from that sentence, then I’m assuming you’re either bone-dead tired or mentally ill)





	A World Without Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Peridawesome suggested this theme, so… here you go.

Peni really _really_ wanted to visit Noir. It had been months since they had last got together, and she was restless. The only thing that kept her from hopping to his dimension was this: **_My world ain’t for dolls like you, Peni. Promise you’ll never go there._**

And she had promised. She had promised, so she would keep her word. That was easier said than done.

_What if Noir needs help? What if he's in trouble? What if he's hurt?_ ‘What if’s’ ran through her mind like wildfire, catching on any stray thought and turning it sour. Noir was like a big brother to her, even if he was a bit gloomy at times. 

Peni frowned. She had promised Noir, but sometimes Spiders didn’t play by the rules. And today, a certain Spider was going to ignore a certain promise.

_I’m coming for you, Noir._

>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<

Noir’s universe was more hectic than usual. Sure, there was crime to fight every day, but in these past few months there was a dozen things happening all at once, and people came to Noir to solve two dozen problems. He had his hands full. He couldn’t visit other universes for pleasure. He didn’t need the distractions that friendships could bring.

He didn’t need anyone, and that’s how it would stay. He had lived his entire life without someone looking over his shoulder, he wasn’t about to need someone now.

So, if that was the case, why did he feel so _lonely_?

>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<

She made the jump without much trouble. No desperate need to puke, no gut-wrenching or mind-twisting, just a smooth transfer. 

No, there was no problem with the jump. Then what left her quivering, what took her heart and stabbed it with pin needles, what made her hopelessly ill?

The plain _gloominess_ of Noir’s universe. 

She had expected it, but not for it to be _this_ bad. Almost everywhere she looked there was dirt and grime, and the only colour was the red speckles of… something _not_ good. Was it blood? Even thinking of that made her shudder.

You see, Peni was from a universe where everything was bright and sunny, where disease was scarce and violence scarcer. There was still big baddies who threatened her city, but even _they_ were colourful and… almost _ridiculous_. But Earth-7207 was another matter entirely.

She think she was about to cry.

She stumbled into a building marked _**Detective Noir**_ , trying to control her emotions. Unfortunately, she wasn’t succeeding. She saw the Rubix cube on Noir’s desk, so bright against the monochrome of that black and white world, and she _really_ started sobbing. Where was Noir?

“ **Hey doll.** ” 

She spun around, dashing up to him and crushing herself against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing hard, clutching his trenchcoat like her life depended on it. She felt him stiffen, him hesitate, then his arms slowly rested on her back, his hands rubbing slow circles. 

“ **Shh. It’s okay. I’m here. Shh.** ” His voice was unusually soft as he held her close, resting his masked head on her hair. “ **It’s going to be okay.** ” 

“Don’t-- ever-- leave me-- _hic_ \-- ‘lone for that-- _hic_ \-- long-- again.” She choked between words, sobbing and hiccuping into his shirt. 

“ **Sorry, doll. I won’t, I promise.** ” 

“You’d-- _hic_ \-- better not.” 

They stood there for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. Comment if you’d like, may it be criticism or encouragement or just some random sentence you feel like saying or a rant you had to get out in the open. Whatever is necessary.


End file.
